federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - May, 2389
This page chronicles posts #19382-19500 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2389. *CP - April, 2389 *CP - June, 2389 Bajor Plots First Week Concerned for SIOMANE TARA, ASHLEY MOSS talks to the young woman in hopes of helping her feel better about her current situations at Asgard. TARA decides to take up MARCUS WOLFE’s offer to come visit him and see the pets. He is disturbed when he finds out she has been intimate with Yintar and seriously considering converting. MARCUS hopes to speak to YINTAR IOAN about his intentions only to be rubbed the wrong way. Ioan gets confrontational and Marcus, more than ever, fears Tara joining the community. YINTAR is really upset by Marcus’ promise to make things harder on him and his community. ASHLEY is there to help him feel better explaining that Marcus is at fault. MARCUS goes back home and LAUREN WOLFE is able to cheer him up by cashing in her birthday coupon for tea. KARYN DAX-WOLFE sends a text to LINCOLN TREDWAY and he talks about coming to Bajor for the summer. ASHLEY feels maybe her scholarly mind will be able to make MARCUS see the difference of Asgard. Getting the one up on him, he leaves in a huff as he knows he is being biased. KARYN decides to implement her plan to get WINSTON MEADOR and pretends to be an interested model named Kari. Second Week At the Wolfe house for a project, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN has to battle with LAUREN WOLFE’s overbearing personality, LUKE WOLFE’s lack of personality and N’LANI WOLFE’s indifferent personality – making his project about weather...weathering. Now on the planet, MARIAME LOMAX brings DELANEY ALMIN with her to have a supervised visit with TAHMOH ALMIN and Laney asks a lot of questions about the future of their family. LAUREN gives a rousing presentation to MARCUS WOLFE about her weather project but he isn’t able to get past her sexual innuendos. MARCUS is convinced he should say something publically about Asgard but after NERYS DORR explains he should focus more on building Tara up than tearing Asgard down he rethinks his position. MARCUS has an idea to give Tara what she needs by getting her her own retreat. Needing the money for it, he gets LUKE to come to the station and countcards in order to win latinum. With the money and a house in mind, MARCUS contacts SIOMANE TARA and shows it to her. She is shocked by the offer but needs mot time to give him an answer. KARYN DAX-WOLFE gets a call back from WINSTON MEADOR when she brings him a ‘signed’ permission. He gets some headshots of her and sends her on her way. MARCUS comes back with a lot of gifts for the kids, including some early ones for BENJAMIN WOLFE, which makes KATAL WOLFE a little suspicious. TARA is taken out by TARYN REMARA and they talk about the idea of her getting away from the situation a little bit more so she can know for sure once she applies to convert. KARYN is excited to share her headshots with LINCOLN TREDWAY as the two flirt a little and she realizes he is getting cuter. Third Week Wishing to help out Tara more, TARYN REMARA talks to YINTAR IOAN about the horse and making some arrangements. JENDAYI IOAN is there as well but she soon leaves the two settle on an agreement. Later, TARYN is called to see VARIS IKYRA when she goes into labour. There is a freak storm in the compound despite the environment controls, but YINTAR with the help of IJAMA CHES’SARRO delivers SIYAL IOAN (May 15, 2389). CARLYLE SORENSEN is a little annoyed SITO MARIN has been ignoring him. She explains she has some issues with commitment and he explains he struggles with addiction, both learning to trust the other a little more. Finally really settling into their home, DRAKEN LIU-DHOW with AIDYAH DHAJA, ELLIANA DHAJA, JESS DHOW and KITAAN DHOW have some fun in a lake by the house. As TARA comes to her decision, she tells MARCUS at the house she will take it and they share one passionate kiss. Falling for ILIAS AL-KHALID, SORAYA AL-KHALID talks to him and tries to seduce him but he explains he would want to do things right and needs time to consult his family. MARCUS continues to focus on Tara after that kiss and DENORIAN THAY gives him advice to just try and fix issues within his marriage before getting too hasty. MARCUS uses this and talks to KATAL WOLFE to start up a date night in order to keep their marriage fun. Fourth Week Finally able to pick up her keys, SIOMANE TARA talks to MARCUS WOLFE where she explains their sexual tension is going to snap one day. Deciding to have a third date, CARLYLE SORENSEN and SITO MARIN have a good time at his apartment. The tension breaks and they kiss before she reveals she really likes him. Having fixed up her place, TARA invites NAZAR IOAN over to see the house and explain more of her intentions before they have a tour of her body too. LINCOLN TREDWAY is on Bajor for the camp counselling and while recruiting other people runs into old friend INDIRA DORR. They talk and make plans on hanging out. ILIAS AL-KHALID is confused about how to go about his issues with Soraya so he talks to CARILL SAVOI and the man suggests talking to his grandfather as well. At the Asgard market, LINCOLN runs into ELLIANA DHAJA and KITAAN DHOW before offering to hang out with them at some point during his stay on Bajor. Deep Space Nine Second Week On the station, CARLYLE SORENSEN meets with SITO MARIN and takes her out on a nice first date. When he brings up kids and her sister, however, she gets down on herself and calls the night early. Fourth Week For BENJAMIN WOLFE 12th birthday, he goes to the station with MARCUS, KATAL WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE. While there they have a fun time at QUARKS before retiring to quarters over night. BENJAMIN and KARYN are talking about his day when they get an unexpected visitor – JADZIA DAX. Everyone is stunned, including MARCUS and KATAL before Dax has some time to cope with all the new information she is getting. KARYN talks to BENJAMIN about how this is all unfolding and while he is annoyed it was on his birthday, he understands. JADZIA has some time to talk to KARYN privately, as well as MARCUS privately too. She answers questions for her future daughter and they all have a bittersweet time just before she takes some pictures for lasting memories. Cardassia Plots First Week Now married, AVARIN INDUS and SHAYLA INDUS talk to their family to try and get things settled. ZETERI INDUS with BALEN INDUS, RO’HAR INDUS and SITA INDUS, as well as NESHA TAKIL and MINA TAKIL get everything organized (April 27, 2389). Third Week Hoping to have some hanky-panky, LALI MUNROE gets TOREL DAMAR to make out with her as she seduces him and uses his younger male mind to get him riled up. #05 May, 2389 #05 May, 2389 #05 May, 2389